4 Times He Said Lets Be Friends, 1 Time He Didn't
by soozeh
Summary: ‘I’m sorry Jack. Friends for now. I’ll work on the rest I promise.’ JackDaniel Slash. Jack's POV.


**Title:** 4 Times he said 'Let's just be friends', and 1 Time he didn't.  
**Fandom:** Stargate SG1  
**Characters:** Jack/Daniel  
**Word Count:** 1657  
**Rating:** PG12  
**Summary: **_'I'm sorry Jack. Friends for now. I'll work on the rest I promise.'  
_**Notes: **Jack/Daniel Slash. Jack's POV.

**4 Times he said 'Let's just be friends' and 1 Time he didn't.**

i.

The first time I asked him, we were on P3X-45K and Daniel was examining some ruins we found. I hadn't fully surveyed the building. Yes, I'd checked it out, and it looked safe so we just headed on inside. Daniel found this console thingy and Carter found a toy. I sat on the steps and watched Daniel work. It was strangely relaxing, seeing his facial expression change when he was confused or when he correctly translated a portion of the console. He looked content and it made me happy. Carter had gone outside to relieve herself and I was still sitting on the steps when I heard this huge bang. Dust fell and the ceiling began to crack. I lunged forward and on top of Daniel and I managed to push him away from the falling rubble. Luckily the two columns next to the steps shielded us from most of the bricks but we were trapped. Well, he was trapped under me and I was positioned on top of him. I apologized profusely and we were silent for a few minutes. We heard Carter yell through to us and tell us we should be out soon but we both knew it would take at least four hours to get us out and that the air probably wouldn't last that long. We made small talk for about 10 minutes. Carter yelled at us again. Told us not to worry.

'Daniel. There's… erm. There's something I want to tell you. Need to tell you.' I began, 'Just in case ya know, we don't get out of here.'

'Jack.' He said in that whiny voice, 'Please don't. We're gonna get out of here. Tell me later.'

He awkwardly reached up his hand and gripped my arm.

'What if we don't?'

'Well what would be the point in telling me?' He joked.

I sighed and opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. Perhaps it wasn't the right thing to do. Perhaps it was for the best that he didn't know. I didn't want to make our last hours together uncomfortable, embarrassing for me and awkward for him.

'Never mind.' I mumbled.

It was relative silence for the next hour and a half. Tiny pieces of rubble and dust kept falling and getting into Daniel's mouth and after the seventh coughing fit I tried, as best I could, to cover him with the back of my head. It worked for a while until another tiny hole began spurting dust.

'Sorry.' I admitted finally.

He huffed. 'For what?'

'For being awkward.'

Daniel looked at me. Really looked at me. He studied my face and I couldn't help but study his.

'Tell me,' he asked softly.

I turned my head to the side and dust fell onto his face. He coughed and I immediately turned my head back and apologized. Again.

'Don't worry about it; just tell me what you were going to tell me. I want to know.'

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. A smile like Daniel's is contagious.

'I… erm… Daniel, I know this may sound a little… strange and if we get out of this alive. Hopefully we'll get out. If you want to run a mile then I don't blame you, but unfortunate events such as these make one think. Think of what they value most. I value you Daniel and I… I... er… I am in love with you.'

'You're what?'

'I'm in love with you Daniel. Complete head over heels in love with you. I could list all the clichés in the book, whatever. I love you.'

'Jack.' He looked at me with sad eyes. _Crap. _

'I'm sorry I can't give you an answer straight away. I know that's what you wanted. A simple I love you too but I can't give it to you. Not yet. If we get out of this alive, I will truly think about it. I need time ya know. For the moment can we just stay as friends?'

I nodded and leant to kiss his forehead. I felt him flinch under my touch and I pulled back. He still has his eyes screwed shut and I close mine defeated, not noticing the sunlight making his face glow.

ii.

I confronted him about our little - my little, er… confession, three weeks later. He blew me off and said that he had very important translations to get to. Liar.

I followed him to his office, sat down on his chair, moved his translations and lay my elbows on the desk.

'We need to talk.'

'Jack please. Not right now.'

'This is important to me. I hope it's of some importance to you too.'

'It is Jack. Of course it is.'

'Don't tell me, you need more time.'

He sighed and looked at me with pleading eyes. 'Give me a couple more days please. I really need to think about this. I love how we are now Jack. I love this.' He moved his arms around between himself and me. 'Our friendship is great.'

'Friendship.' I say sadly. I can feel another rejection coming on.

'I'm sorry Jack. Friends for now. I'll work on the rest I promise.'

I nodded and left him to his translations.

iii.

I asked him again three days later. I'm beginning to sound desperate and I know I do. But… saying that, I do love him and I want him. I know that if he just tries he can love me too. I don't want him to love me because I love him. I'd rather have the feeling be mutual than he just being with me because I want him to be and he wants to be nice. I drop by his house on my way home. He shoves a beer into my hand and tells me to sit.

I can't help but stare at him as he sits down in front of me. He smiled and I swear he blushed.

'So… Jack.'

'I don't mean to sound pushy, but…'

'I know, I know.' He says, waving his hand at me. He stood and walked over to where I was sitting.

Daniel sat sideways, one leg folded under him and the other dangling over the side of the sofa. I twisted round to face him. He reached up and, with one hand, cupped my face. I leant into his touch and smiled. He brought his head forward and kissed me quickly.

He pulled back and turned away.

'I really think this could work Jack, but I just need time to think things through.'

'You just kissed me!'

'I know! I know I did.' He turned back to face me.

'Jack, I just- I am ready. I will be ready.' He chuckled, 'It's not everyday your best friend, your very male best friend, admits they love you.'

I stand. 'I don't know how much more rejection I can take.'

I walked to the door and I could hear him stand and begin to walk after me.

'Jack! I'm not rejecting you.'

I turned back for a second. 'Yeah, well that sounds like a rejection to me.'

iv.

The fourth time I call him up on it, we are in the commissary. Its 3am and neither of us can sleep. I only notice that we are alone, 5 minutes after Daniel starts prattling on about how he's feeling. I've come to realise that I'm the only one he expresses his feelings to. I smile sweetly, having honestly listened to none of it. Should've really as it may have been about us. Us, ha! That's a joke. At the moment there is no us. Probably won't be an us but it is definitely worth waiting for Daniel if he does eventually decide to be more than 'just friends.'

'Jack?'

'What? Oh, er-'

'Were you even listening?'

'Yes… no… I'm sorry.'

'It's okay.' He said as he reached his hand across the table and placed it over mine. I look up at him and smile.

'You done thinking yet?'

His smile faded. 'It's always the same with you!' His voice gets louder and then he stands.

As he walks out of the commissary I shout after him. 'Daniel! I asked you one question! One simple question, nearly two months ago and yet I have no answer still. Can you blame me?'

He had already got in the elevator by the time I finish the sentence.

v.

'This is the last time Daniel.' I whisper.

He's sleeping next to me in this unbelievably small tent; I swear it wasn't this small last time I had to sleep in it. But that was probably because last time I slept in the same tent as Daniel, I hadn't yet realised that I was in love with him and that he was the most perfect, passionate, loving – ah crap. I should shut up. Yeah.

I hear him grumble in his sleep and then he rolls over, closer to me. 'Hey Daniel.' I prod his elbow with my finger and he coughs again.

'Daniel!' I poke him a bit harder and a warm hand appears from under the sleeping bag to swat me away. I poke him again and his eyes shot open.

'What Jack?' He mumbles sleepily.

'Can I have a little room here?'

'I thought this was what you wanted?'

'You were sleeping for crying out loud. And plus, you haven't decided yet, have you?'

His mouth forms a small smirk. 'Actually.'

'Really?'

He snuggled closer to me and whispered into my ear. 'I'm ready.'

He pulls back and looks at me, a grin adorning his face.

'Really?'

'Oh yeah.' He says softly.

He leant forward and laid an arm across my waist. His other hand brushed the hair off of my forehead and leant in to kiss me, this time with more force and more urgency.

I pulled back reluctantly.

'So... Is this friends or-?'

'Trust me Jack, this is more than just friends.' He grinned.

-fin-

Feedback is great! -


End file.
